Maybe A Dream
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: Penny decides to give Sheldon a lesson when they're alone one night. SMUT SMUT SMUT. You have been warned.


"Hey Moonpie." Penny grins, waltzing into Sheldon and Leonards aparentment for the millionth time without being invited.

"Penny, for the last time, only my Meemaw calls me Moonpie." He mutters, eyes on the television.

"Whatcha watching?" She asks as she throws herself down next to him.

Sheldon shifts uncomfortably. Penny, sitting too close again is making him feel uncomfortable. Oh how she does it constantly, almost sitting on him when she slumps down so ungracefully into the seat beside his. His thigh brushes against her's and he instantly shy's away from the contact, a small lump in his throat.

"Something you wouldn't even remotely be interested in." He replies simply, eyes forward.

"Oh." She squints at the TV for a moment. Something science-fiction...y. Whatever it is, it holds no interest for Penny. "Where is everyone?"

"Hofstadter and Priya are at Koothrappali's making coitus, whilst Koothrappali and Wolowitz are out on an 'all night bender' - I do believe they called it." He replies casually.

"So just me and you, huh?" She grins widely.

"I'm afraid not Penny. I'm going to bed in just a moment so I'll need you to leave." He replies with a false air of politeness.

"Aw, come on Moonpie." She winks. "No need to be so grumpy. Can't I stay here tonight?"

"Why?" He asks suspiciously.

She shrugs, avoiding eye contact. "It would make a nice change."

He pauses for a moment and let's out a heavily annoyed sigh. "Fine. You can have the couch. Just stop calling me Moonpie."

"Okay, sure." She beams.

Silence falls heavily for a moment between the two, the only noise being the TV, a man rambling on about some kind of danger. Finally, after a few minutes, Penny grins.

"Thanks Moonpie."

Sheldon sighs. It's going to be a long night.

Sheldon wakes to something soft touching his face. He jerks instantly wide awake and despite being drozy and sleepy, he's straight away ticked off because of his sleeping scedule being messed up.

Penny sits on the edge of the bed, staring intently at him. She's now changed from the demin shorts and tank top to a tiny vest that leaves most of her tanned midriff on view and boxer-type knickers.

He swallows past a large lump in his throat.

"Penny, what are you -"

She presses a hand over his mouth, her fingers soft and warm against his lips. Heat spreads through his body and his breath quickens as her hand slides down to rest on his chest. She pushes him back and he complies, breath shdudering out of his mouth as his sudden unbearable errection brushes against the material of his pyjama bottoms.

"I've thought about this for a long time Sheldon." She whispers softly, her voice filled with heavy lust, as she clambers on top of him, straddling his hips. "And I've come to realise just how unexperienced you actually are."

"Penny -" He tries again, his voice several octaves too high.

"Sh, sh, shh..." She replies softly.

She leans down and kisses him. Despite the situation, Sheldon wasn't expecting it. Her lips are warm and soft, oh darn - so soft. He feels unsure of what to do. Amy never kissed him like this. Not with such a feverish heat, such frenzied movements. Her tongue strokes his lower lip and she bites on it, hard enough for him to let out a soft cry of pleasure and surprise.

She slides downwards suddenly and he looks at the top of her head, long blonde hair, thick and bright, as she pulls down his bottoms. He'd decided for a one off not to wear underwear. She looks up at him, giving a slightly crooked smile.

He let's out a loud gasp as she wraps her lips around his head. The sensation is unbearable and involuntarily, his hands move down to grip the back of her head. He tilts his head back as she sucks gently, then hard, licking and then nipping gently with her teeth.

The pleasure is intense. Burning violently through him. His blood rushes wildly. He's never felt like this before. Never. It's entirely unexpected. She takes him into her mouth, into her throat, all the way down to the hilt and he let's out a loud groan, fingers tightly gripping now, chunks of soft hair caught between his fingers.

She pulls back and he makes the softest noise of protest, but all she does is strip herself of the vest she was wearing. Her breasts are revealed to him, big and round, perfect. She bends back over to his arousal and this time, she grabs it and places it between her breasts. He cries out sharply as she moves up down with her breasts.

"Oh god, _Penny_!" He moans as the orgasm begins to quicken through him.

It builds and it builds until he can take no more. Finally it explodes and he cries out loudly, his body jerking slightly in response to the intense bliss of a fufilling orgasm.

She presses a kiss to his head as he grows limp. She crawls once more up his body and in the dim light, she can see the sweat beading his face, looking slightly flustered and rosy. She leans down, flicks her tongue along his lips and then pulls back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Moonpie." She teases as she leaves.

Sheldon lies there for a long time, his naked manhood slowly gathering force once more. How could Penny do such a thing? Assault his body so and think he'll just let it go by?

Suddenly, inspired by the rock hard errection once more taking control of his body, he climbs to his feet, ucnaring of his over-exposure and stalks into the living room. There, Penny is re-arraging her vest. She turns at the sound of him approaching.

"Sheldon, I -"

He grabs her and by the shoulders and pushes her back into the couch. She let's out a tiny yelp as he knickers are torn down, suddenly resting at her ankles. He grabs her wrists and pins them to the couch chair above her head. Her eyes are wide but lust-filled. Sheldon draws on the confidence that she wants him. Not Leonard, not Raji, but Sheldon. Him.

"You are not the only one that's thought about this for a long time." He growls softly, his voice filled with a possessiveness that sends a chill down her spine.

He thrusts inside of her and instantly both of them groan out of ecstasy.

Sheldon is hard inside Penny, hard and hot. Filling her entirely, making it almost impossible to breathe, let alone form coherent thoughts. All she can moan is 'Sheldon' and 'Yes' - sometimes 'Yes Sheldon!' or 'Sheldon yes!'.

She's hot, wrapping around him. It's an even better sensation than her wet mouth - and yes, she is very wet. Very wet. He can feel it as he builds up his warmth, letting out his own grunts and moans of pleasure.

His second orgasm in a matter of minutes. He can feel it coming. Building and building. Her breathing becomes faster as her moans become more frenzied. They cry out as they orgasm together, as he fills her.

He knows all about safe sex. Condoms. But tonight, none of it matters. Both may realise this tomorrow, but right now, they just lie entwined, holding one another, sweaty skin against sweaty skin, heaving breaths as they try to deal with the aftermath. Finally Sheldon stands, pulling her up with him.

She kisses him. Surprisingly soft after the night's events. "Go to bed Shelly, I'll see you in the morning."

It seems so surreal. Penny telling him to go to bed after coitus of all things. "Goodnight Penny." Is all he can think of to say.

She kisses him again, her lips drawing him in before he retreats to his bed. It takes him a long time to fall asleep, with thoughts filled of Penny, Penny, Penny - but eventually the darkness drags him in.

Sheldon wakes to his alarm clock ringing. He blinks dazedly as the night's events instantly return to his head. He let's out a heavy, confused sigh. It was all a dream. All of it.

He stands and follows his morning routine, finally ending up in the kitchen and living room. Hofstadter and Priya sit on the couch, talking quietly and Penny sits on the chair, rolling her eyes.

Finally she notices Sheldon sitting in the kitchen and walks across to him, smiling innocently enough. A lump grows in his throat as he remembers the dream of the night before and his erection throbs into life.

He presses his legs painfully together to try and hide his erection but Penny just leans over the chair beside him and whispers in his ear as her small, warm hand grabs at his painful erection, "Last night was fun. Follow me to the bathroom."

He blinks repeatedly, shocked and watches as she walks to down the narrow hallway leading to the bathroom. Then he shakes his head, looks over at Hofstadter and Priya whom seem far too occupied to notice anything off going on - and then follows her. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all.


End file.
